phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Remains of the Platypus
Reversed Episode?! Wait, wait, wait! Is the whole episode backwards?! o__O Amindis 11:51, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Memento, anyone? 00:53, October 21, 2011 (UTC)FerbFlecher151 Is anyone else thinking this is the episode Dan alluded to in NYC, where Isabella asks Candace for relationship advice? It may be wishful thinking, but I'm predicting that this will encompass Isabella asking Candace for relationship advice. Remember Dan alluding to that in NYC? Think about it. Buford and Baljeet are absent from the cast - Contrastingly, Jeremy is part of the cast. This indicates two things. One ... because Buford and Baljeet are missing, Isabella won't be viewed as a member of the supporting characters, rather a main character. Two ... because Jeremy is there, Phineas and Candace's relationships may be a focus. Evidently, fate is too cruel to allow any of Isabella's romantic advances work - maybe the 'craziness' is due to her attempt of using Candace's suggestions. We'll have to see! What do you think - sounds plausible? :-) Alycia 01:02, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Since Buford and Baljeet are absent from this ep. and if Isabella will witness a "relationship" moment with Jeremy & Candace then I believe, it may be just be "plausible." - Steve26113 01:12, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :While it is possible this is the relationship advice episode, I say we wait until we have more information about the episode, such as the preview or mini-byte. —09MurphyM 01:18, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think so, I don't want to add my speculation but for "Amindis" yeah I agree with him that the episode will explain at the end to the beginning. Patrickau 26 01:32, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::This sounds interesting judging by the title, and Alycia and Steve26113's suggestions sound the same. 09MurphyM is right, too. Can't wait to see a minibyte. [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'They will']] Escape From Phineas Tower. [[User talk:Livin' in a fun house|''Or not.]] 01:51, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Feel free to remove this part I made of it's too fan-fiction-y...-ish bit it says everything will be backwards or something. With the Alycia thing, I was thinking Candace could tell Isabella to do something to impress Phineas so he'll like her. She builds something that helps the boys discover this platypus skeleton (judging by title). He begins to like her and doof makes everything go back in time to the beginning of the day, Candace will ask Jeremy on a date (Isabella sees in park). She realizes the bright flash so that distracted Candace from her phone. Thus, nothing ever happened. Again, read first sentence of this idea. It's just an educated guess. [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'They will']] Escape From Phineas Tower. [[User talk:Livin' in a fun house|''Or not.]] 00:15, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::This will certainly be an intresting episode. Amindis 20:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::So, sort of like She's the Mayor then, how Doof's acclerate-inator makes everything go back, and nothing happens? Either way, can't wait! BeatOli 20:57, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::Exactly. [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'Now if you'd be kind enough to']] ''point it at my face and'' [[User blog:Livin' in a fun house|blast me... 22:47, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm thinking you all are going a bit overboard with the crazy shipperness. The only revealed info on the plot is that it's backwards; I don't know where you got the relationship advice from. The cast list is the default list. Look on any unaired episode and you'll see the same one. Tone it down with the shipping and the crazy and the GLAVIN. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 05:41, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::::It was mentioned in the Times Talk which Dan mentioned that there was an episode where Isabella asked Candace for a "relationship" advice, though no one knows which one it is. Could be this one, the next one after this or somewhere way later on. Some guesses here and there are made but eh...no one knows for sure. - Steve26113 05:56, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::::does anyone know where i can find the images or cloips of this episode?? :::Ok... for the transscipt a narrative order of events is fine. For the episode summary on the page itself, we need BOTH a narrative order of events and a chronological order of events. 15:34, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :: Air date? I'm a bit confused. I looked on my TV to see if there was a decent description. I went to November 4, the day it's not even there (but there is a new Take Two with Jason Segel). It just goes to like 2:00 in the morning the next day so I can't do ahead until later. Can someone fix this on the page? [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'They will']] Escape From Phineas Tower. [[User talk:Livin' in a fun house|''Or not.]] 00:15, October 22, 2011 (UTC) So confusing! Though the details - new episode, summary, etc. - are ambiguous, our Verizon listings claim that there is a Phineas and Ferb at 7 PM that night. Contrastively, TV Guide substitutes it with Good Luck Charlie (also lists a new Take Two at 8:25 PM). TitanTV, using Comcast Xfinity, offers Phineas and Ferb at 7 PM - This is a thirty minute slot, as is the Verizon listing. Ahhh, what is going on? Alycia 05:49, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Any new information on this? Alycia 02:53, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :At this point, it's too soon to tell and we won't know for sure until the press release listing new episodes is released, but it appears that there is no new ''Phineas and Ferb scheduled for November 4. The prime-time listings on Zap2it.com, TVGuide.com, and the current issue of TV Guide (with The Simpsons on the cover) show no new episode as part of the prime-time lineup, though they all show a new half-hour Fish Hooks. Zap2it also lists a new Take Two with Jason Segel. Although full listings are not yet available for that date, Zap2it's episode listing has the next new episode, "Lotsa Latkes", at November 18, which seems plausible given the November 4 schedule and the fact that Disney has the debut of the telefilm Geek Charming set for prime-time the following Friday (November 11). Yer pal, Mobo85 03:10, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Still not there. Is it on Warner Cable On Demand yet? Now if you'd be kind enough to' [[User talk:Livin' in a fun house|''point it at my face to]] blast me... 13:52, October 29, 2011 (UTC)' :Forget above: I was looking through a few days later, the Wednesday after air date when I noticed: Fish School Musical is paired with Escape from Phineas Tower. It's 11 minutes long! I think it's the 4th of November. Call me crazy. Now if you'd be kind enough to' ''point it at my face to'' blast me... 21:44, October 31, 2011 (UTC)' ::No Phineas and Ferb for Friday, noght except for th Take Two, according to zap2it. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 22:11, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah... you were right... Yet there's still no airdate information. *sigh* Is it on the Warner Cable Time (sorry if that's wrong) On Demand? [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'Now if you'd be kind enough to']] [[User talk:Livin' in a fun house|''point it at my face and]] blast me... 15:49, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Don't we at least hae Australian users?!?!?! Klimpoloonrox5000 23:32, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb Song Covers I just made a website because i have recently been making covers for all of my Phineas and Ferb songs. They feature screencaps from the performance and a special cover for every season, movie, or special special! They really spice up your iTunes or however your organize your Phineas and Ferb songs! Go to http://phineasandferbcovers.wordpress.com I'm uploading them now as i go. I have made all of Season Two and all of Season Three (What's premeired so far). I'm working on Season One tomorrow! : I'm sorry but i cannot accept this picture since it's fan-made and someone else did that and that also were no accepted as well. Patrickau 26 06:02, February 25, 2012 (UTC) WSHH A bit of "what should have happened" moments listed here: *Candace's last line in the episode was "Mom Mom Mom! Cheese Cheese Cheese!" proving that after Linda didn't see Cheese-topia, she doesn't say anything in the rest of the episode, nor does she appear later. After Linda leaves, They should've shown a close-up of Candace, and she utters a deadpanned "But...but, but, but...". Fear Not! (talk) 17:44, July 12, 2013 (UTC)